Pensamientos de Media Noche
by KarencitaFrost300
Summary: ¿Has estado confundido a media noche? A veces se necesita un simple pensamiento para aclarar todos los sentimientos... O a veces un sueño, una bala, una guadaña, un demonio, un pañuelo rojo y una herida.


_HOLA MUNDO! veran deberia estar trabajando en mi otra historia, pero este one-shot se me ocurrio cuando me levante en la noche XD asique decidi publicarlo. PD: Los personajes no me pertenecen (desgraciadamente -.-) le pertenecen a capcom. PD2: Este one-shot es un especial de San Valentin adelantado._

* * *

"**Pensamientos de media noche"**

¿Por qué tuvieron que aparecer esos malditos demonios?, ¿Por qué justo tenía que ser _ella_ la que le acompañara a la misión?, ¿Por qué la guadaña tenía que darle justo a _ella_?, ¿Por qué se ofreció a que se quedara en su casa?, ¡Maldita sea!, principalmente _¡¿POR QUE_ _PENSABA TANTO EN ELLA?!_ No tenía respuestas para esas preguntas. ¿Habrá sido destino, casualidad, maldición, brujería…? Era difícil de saber. Al principio pensaba que todo era un sueño, pero su suave respiración se escuchaba del piso de abajo lo que decía que todo era real, por más que pensara que no era así. Vio su reloj: Las 11:30 de la noche. El día fue realmente agotador para que estuviera en su cama a esa hora, pero la pregunta clave era… ¿Por qué todavía no se dormía si estaba cansado? La respuesta era clara como el agua, _ella_. Por culpa de esa maldita morocha sexy de ojos bicolores.

-Y pensar que el día comenzó _tan normal… _bueno_ casi normal_-. Susurro a la nada, sus ojos azules se perdieron en un punto inexacto, seguramente perdido en los recuerdos del día de hoy…

_Flash Back_

_El sol se alzaba hermoso despertando a todo animal, humano y… ¿demonio? Si a esos también los despertaba, pero al parecer tenía problemas con cierto semi-demonio que se cubría la cabeza con la almohada, no quería despertar de ese maravilloso sueño. Había pizzas por doquier, todas sus cuentas pagadas y alguna chica le estaba dando un masaje a sus hombros, giro la cabeza en dirección a la chica y sus labios se encontraron, se sentía en el cielo. Al separarse vio los ojos de la chica, eran bicolores, unos preciosos ojos bicolor junto a una melena de cabellos color café achocolatado. La tomo de las caderas y volvió a unir sus labios. Despertó gritando y respiro agitadamente, miro a su alrededor y suspiro un poco más tranquilo, todo fue un sueño. Se levanto y fue a darse una ducha de agua fría, necesitaba despejarse, entro y un escalofrío le recorrió la columna vertebral cuando el agua hizo contacto con su fornida espalda._

_-¿Por qué soñé con ella?-. Se pregunto a si mismo.- Es ilógico que haya soñado con ella, si se que es linda, inteligente, orgullosa, terca, tiene unas piernas de ensueño… ¡¿POR QUE MIERDA PIENSO ASI DE ELLA?!-. Grito fuera de sí, cortó el agua y salió de la ducha, se seco y se vistió con su típica gabardina roja. Tomo a sus queridas Evony e Ivory y cargo con Rebellion. Bajo y comió un poco de la pizza que le sobro del día de ayer, justo cuando terminaba el ultimo bocado de su plato favorito sonó el teléfono, sonrió, tenía trabajo. Perfecto, necesitaba matar algo para despejarse, se acerco al aparato y contesto.- Devil May Cry, ¿Qué se le ofrece?... si aja… ¡¿Cuánto?!... ¡voy enseguida!-. Colgó y pego un grito de alegría, le darían una buena suma de dinero por la misión. Salió de su destartalado negocio y se dirigió al lugar donde se encontraban unos demonios causando problemas._

_Llego al lugar y se encontró con unos 20 demonios de 2 metros y medio de alto, su trabajo más fácil. Corrió hacia tres de ellos y les dio una patada voladora, disparo a otros siete mientras uno se acercaba por detrás. Dio una vuelta hacia atrás y cayo detrás del demonio, desenfundo a Rebellion y le corto la cabeza, se acerco a otros 4 y les clavo la espada. Los otros 5 se acercaban rodeándolo, salto hacia arriba y los demás chocaron sus cabezas rompiendo el cráneo. Guardo su espada triunfante, ni una gota de sangre en su plateado cabello. Un viejo gordito entrado en años se le acerco con una bolsa._

_-Gracias joven Dante por ayudarnos con los demonios, aquí esta su paga-. Le dio la bolsa y luego se fue, el peliblanco conto la paga para luego dirigirse a su hogar muy feliz por la paga._

* * *

_-Devil May Cry-. Respondió con cansancio, al otro lado de la línea se escucho una voz desesperada y luego la linea se corto. Miro hacia la ventana y el reloj que tenía en su escritorio, las 19:00. Ya se veía un hermoso atardecer, pero no le importaba en lo más mínimo, había estado trabajando desde la mañana y ya se estaba cansando. Lo único bueno es que podría comprar muchas pizzas... a si y pagar algunas cuentas. Suspiro cansado y salió a hacer su último trabajo…o al menos eso esperaba._

_Iba en la mitad del camino cuando escucho maldiciones en un callejón, conocía esa voz y recordó su sueño. Lady. Corrió hacia el callejón y la vio peleando contra algunos demonios, rayos, le habían rasgado la camiseta hasta la mitad de su abdomen dejando a la vista lo plano que era. Trago duro, se veía realmente bien, se le quedo viendo hasta que el ultimo demonio terminara en el suelo, entonces ella le miro, ojos bicolores se enfrentaron a ojos azules._

_-¿Qué tanto miras idiota?-. Reclamo enojada al ver como el peliblanco la devoraba con la mirada, al parecer lo despertó de un trance porque el ojiazul sacudió la cabeza y luego sonrió burlón._

_-¿Qué, acaso te incomoda mi mirada Lady?-. Pregunto coqueto mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a ella, retrocedió unos pasos en cuanto el peliblanco invadió su espacio personal.- o ¿ahora te incomodo yo?-. 3…2…1 felicidades, se ha ganado un disparo entre las cejas, se limpio la sangre y vio la mirada enojada de la caza demonios._

_-Eres un imbécil Dante-. Reclamo la morocha con una mueca. La verdad se sentía extraña cerca del semi-demonio, sentía unas tremendas ganas de besarlo y acariciar ese fornido abdomen. Desecho esos pensamientos enseguida, no podía pensar en él de esa forma, después de todo solo eran compañeros de trabajo...y posiblemente "amigos".- Me voy si no tienes nada inteligente que decir-. Dijo con voz neutra, tenía que salir rápidamente de ahí. Cuando paso cerca del peliblanco este la acorralo contra la pared y la inmovilizó.- ¡¿Qué crees que haces idiota?!_

_-¿Te molesta?-. Susurro a su oído logrando un escalofrío de parte de su compañera, acerco sus labios a los de la morocha, ya no se aguantaba las ganas de besarla y su cuerpo actuó solo cuando la acorralo, pero ya no había marcha atrás. Mientras tanto la cabeza de la morocha era un caos, no sabía qué hacer, su corazón le decía: ¡HAZLO! Mientras que su cerebro le dictaba: ¡MUEVETE MUJER! Decidió hacerle caso a la parte cuerda de su cabeza y corrió el rostro rapidamente por lo que el peliblanco le termino besando debajo de la oreja, saco su revólver y le disparo en el mentón. El ojiazul se separo sorprendido y escupió la bala enojado.- ¡¿Por qué mierda hiciste eso?!_

_-¡Porque invadías mi espacio personal!-. Le devolvió ella también enojada, salió del callejón en la misma dirección a la que iba Dante, el susodicho se dio cuenta enseguida._

_-¿A dónde vas?-. Pregunto alcanzándola. La morocha lo miro aparentemente indiferente._

_-Tengo un trabajo, ¿por?-. Pregunto extrañada._

_-Porque a mí también me llamaron a ese trabajo-. Se detuvieron en seco y se miraron desafiantes, el peliblanco fue el primero en decir algo.- El primero que llegue se quedara con la paga-. Al terminar de hablar Lady salió disparada como bólido para ganar el trabajo.- ¡Oye eso es trampa!, ¡Lady!-. Y salió corriendo para darle alcance._

_Corrían a todo lo que podían, en el cielo el sol mostraba sus últimos rayos cálidos para dar paso a la fría noche, Lady paso al lado de unos botes de basura que volcó para que Dante tropezara, pero él ágilmente los esquivo y volvió a alcanzar a la chica de ojos bicolores. Era una carrera muy infantil si se lo preguntaran a cualquiera, y entonces llegaron al lugar especifico, la carrera termino en un empate de parte de ambos caza demonios. De las sombras los atacaron por sorpresa los demonios, sin darles tiempo a reaccionar los atacaron a diestra y siniestra. Apenas y se podían defender de los ataques, Dante se harto y comenzó a degollarlos a cada oportunidad que tenia, entonces Lady se descuido un momento y un demonio le clavo una guadaña en su pierna derecha. Pego un grito y le disparo en la cabeza haciendo que explotara, le salía mucha sangre pero se mantenía en pie y siguió disparando, el peliblanco trataba de matarlos más rápido para que la morocha no perdiera tanta sangre, pero sentía que cada vez salían mas demonios. Al final lograron deshacerse de todos ellos, Lady se sentó en el suelo mientras se sujetada la herida para detener un poco el sangrado, Dante se acerco y se saco un pañuelo rojo del bolsillo, se lo envolvió en torno a la herida mientras la morocha lo veía incrédula. Sinceramente nunca se esperaba ese gesto del joven Sparda, se acerco a ellos una mujer y le entrego a Dante una bolsa mientras se iba. El peliblanco guardo la bolsa de la paga en su gabardina y se volvió a la chica en el suelo, se acerco y la tomo al modo de recién casados lo que causo que Lady se sonrojara._

_-¿Q-Qué se s-supone que h-haces D-Dante?-. Bravo, ahora tartamudeaba y estaba roja como tomate. No podría sentirse más estúpida._

_-No creo que puedas caminar en ese estado ¿o sí?-. Le pregunto mientras levantaba una ceja con expresión irónica, Lady desvió la mirada pues se veía demasiado sexy así.- Iremos al DMC para que puedas vendarte mejor esa herida, además es tarde si quieres puedes quedarte a dormir-. Dijo con indiferencia, pero por dentro se sentía… ¿Feliz? No sabía porque le pasaban esos cambios cuando Lady estaba presente, una vez le hicieron una herida en el pecho por andar mirando como peleaba su compañera.- Por cierto te dare la mitad de la paga, despues de todo llegamos en un empate._

_-Gracias-. Murmuro ella mirando hacia otro lado sonrojada. El peliblanco la miro, se veía adorable sonrojada. Sacudió un poco la cabeza ante esos pensamientos y siguió su camino hacia su negocio. El camino fue silencioso y tenso, ninguno decía nada…solo había silencio. Llegaron al DMC y Dante dejo a la morocha en el sofá mientras ella veía como todo el lugar estaba tan sucio.- ¿Cómo le puedes llamar a este lugar hogar?, hay cajas de pizzas por todos lado-. Dijo mirando el lugar, el peliblanco se encogió de hombros con indiferencia._

_-¿Tienes hambre?-. Le pregunto a Lady, se lo pensó un momento y asintió.- Bien, hace un rato pedí una pizza familiar asique debe seguir caliente-. Se perdió en la cocina, Lady suspiro y revisó su herida, desgraciadamente seguía saliendo mucha sangre. Se sintió observada y al mirar se encontró con Dante a su lado, se asusto un poco ¡¿A qué horas llego?! Definitivamente Dante Sparda tenía muchas habilidades que aun desconocía, se inclino a su lado para ver la herida, fue por un poco de alcohol y un par de vendas para regresar al lado de Lady. Comenzó a curar la herida de la morocha mientras que esta ponía cara de dolor, el alcohol dolía pero se aguantaba._

_-Gracias otra vez Dante-. Agradeció mientras el peliblanco vendaba la herida con sumo cuidado, como temiendo a que se rompiera, la trataba como una muñeca de porcelana._

_-De nada-. Susurro él terminando su labor, miro la hora: las 10:45 de la noche.- Te traeré una almohada y una frazada, vuelvo enseguida-. Vio como subía las escaleras, volteo la mirada al pañuelo ensangrentado que tenía en las manos ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba con Dante? Hablando del rey de roma, volvió con la almohada y la frazada que dijo traería.- Aquí tienes. Buenas noches Lady-. Se despidió subiendo las escaleras rápidamente._

_-Buenas noches Dante-. Susurro ella a la nada, se acomodo en el sofá y comió la pizza anteriormente traída por el ojiazul. Luego se recostó y trato de conciliar el sueño…_

_Fin Flash Back_

Y ahora no podía dormir tranquilo, no sabía que le pa…. Una idea le cruzo fugazmente la cabeza, no, no podría estar _enamorado _de Lady… ¿_o sí_? Miro su reloj: 11:50. Se puso a pensar en lo que podría gustarle de Lady: Su cabello, su actitud, su forma de ser. Principalmente todo le gustaba de ella, ahora estaba claro. _Amor_. Eso sentía por Lady, estaba decidido, bajaría para decirle todos sus sentimientos… o simplemente besarla para hacer esto más fácil.

* * *

No podía dormir. Se revolvía en el sofá tratando de cerrar los ojos, pero lo que había descubierto no la dejaba en paz. Se había _enamorado_ inevitablemente de un idiota, su forma de ser, su plateado cabello, esos ojos de color zafiro, suspiro. Escucho pasos que se acercaban a la escalera en el piso de arriba, se hizo la dormida para ver qué es lo que haría _"su idiota"_. Dante se acerco sigilosamente hacia donde _"su Lady"_ dormía plácidamente. El reloj marcaba las 11:59 y afuera se veía una hermosa luna llena, estaba por llegar a su punto exacto. Se inclino hacia la bella cara de la morocha haciendo que sus respiraciones se mezclaran, sintió el suave aroma a vainilla de la chica y acerco mas sus labios, sus narices se rozaban entregándoles un escalofrío a cada uno. El peliblanco se estaba arrepintiendo ¿_y_ _si lo rechazaba_? ¿_Y si arruinaba las cosas_? ¿_Y si…_? Abrió los ojos de par en par cuando sintió que Lady lo tomaba de la nuca para unir sus labios, cerró los ojos y correspondió convirtiendo el beso en uno dulce y apasionado. Cuando Lady lo había sentido tan cerca de su rostro espero a que él diera el primer paso, pero se tardo demasiado y ella no era de mucha paciencia que digamos, asique tomo la iniciativa y había juntado su labios. Dante le mordió suavemente el labio inferior pidiendo permiso, ella abrió tímidamente sus labios y sintió la lengua del semi-demonio explorar su cavidad, revolvía sus hermosos cabellos plateados mientras él la abrasaba por la cintura. Se separaron por falta de aire y el peliblanco descendió de sus labios hasta su cuello, fue dejando besos suaves y tiernos haciendo suspirar a la morocha. Se miraron a los ojos, afuera la luna estaba en su punto más hermoso iluminando el cielo nocturno, el reloj dio las 12:00 de la noche, dio la _media noche_.

-_Te amo_-. Se susurraron ambos mientras sus labios volvían a unirse, demostrando los sentimientos retenidos de ambos. Por más peleas infantiles que hubiera o lo tercos y orgullosos que fueran ellos se amaban igual, pues sus _**pensamientos de media noche**_ se los habian aclarado.

* * *

_Sinceramente tanta dulzura me dara diabetes ajajajjajajaja XD Okno ._. Pero bueno. Feliz dia de los enamorados y la amistad adelantado 3_

_Espero que les haya gustado y si les gusto dejen un reviews. Pienso que al terminar mi otro fic escribire alguno de Devil May Cry si ustedes me lo pides, pues la verdad tengo varias ideas para DMC, pero lo hare cuando termine mi otro fic. Bueno eso es todo, abrazos y BYE._

_¿Reviews?_


End file.
